


Darcy Dares

by craftingkatie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy Kink with No Age Play, Darcyland (Marvel), Drinking Games, F/M, Multi, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftingkatie/pseuds/craftingkatie
Summary: Sometimes, drinks with the Science!Nerds turn into getting sloshed on the common floor and playing awkward party games like Truth or Dare. Sometimes, Jane's dares go a little too far.In which Darcy dares do what Jane dared her to do, dammit.





	Darcy Dares

**Author's Note:**

> Let us be real up front here: My kink = taking care of/being cared for. Sometimes that involves a bit of roleplay, a few Daddy's thrown in for shiggles. YMMV and that's okay. :)
> 
> Anyhow, writing the last installment of Phosphorescent Blues is bringing me down so I needed something quick and flirty to bring me back to Darcyland.

Sometimes, drinks with the Science!Nerds turn into getting sloshed on the common floor and playing awkward party games. Darcy J Lewis approves of party games, especially when she can orchestrate it so that Emile and Saoirse from entomology are seated together and- oops- are forced to kiss each other when Emile is dared to kiss the person to their right. The problem is, not many of the Science!Nerds have full clearance to be on the floors where one might meet a member of the super-secret superhero boyband. 

 

This means more chances of the partiers ganging up on Darcy, perhaps as punishment for her enthusiasm for romantic set-ups. Saoirse, a mere two turns after the kiss, dares Darcy to maintain a vow of silence for the next fifteen minutes. Darcy gapes in indignation but mimes zipping her lips and then drowns her frown in a sip from her cup.

 

Which meant that five minutes later, when Darcy was fully zen with her silence, Jane turns to her and cackles. “Darcy! Truth or Dare!” 

 

Darcy widens her eyes, quirks an eyebrow and tries to convey a ‘ _ really, what the fuck _ ?’ without breaking her previous dare. 

 

Saoirse comes to her defense with a throaty laugh. “C’mon Jane, tell the woman she can respond using hand signals or something. Forcing her to forfeit like that isn’t fair.”

 

Darcy claps and taps her finger on her nose. Give the lady a prize!

 

Jane shrugs, all magnanimous grace and human kindness and gleeful drunk. “Fine, she can gesture.”

 

Darcy holds up her hand, facing Jane, her pointer finger to the sky and the rest of her fingers meeting in a circle with her thumb.

 

“D for a dare?” Jane asks, positively bouncing with excitement. The fact is, Jane’s dares go too far most every time she gets to dare someone. But, Darcy doesn’t have much of a choice. A dare, she can potentially accomplish whilst maintaining silence. A truth and she will be forced to break. 

 

Darcy nods. Emile gasps. Jane squeals.

 

“Darcy, I dare you to call the next person through that door Daddy. Their name no longer exists for you, they are only Daddy.” Emile clears their throat and Jane giggles. “Or Mommy, depending on their preferred gender pronoun, etc.”

 

Saoirse let out a scandalized ‘ohhhh’ then added. “Wait, so if two guys come walking in together, then Darcy has two daddies?”

 

“Exactly.” Jane nods and sits back, looking for all the world like the cat who ate the canary. 

 

Darcy lays back on the carpet and examines the ceiling. It’s not the worst thing she’s ever had to do, and it won’t be the most embarrassing. Hell, if the next person through the door is Steve Rogers, she might even enjoy making Captain Daddy blush.

 

The problem is, there is any number of other people, other super hunky heroes who may come into the common area.

 

Panic flashes in her brain as she hears the elevator ding outside the cozy sitting area. There are still two minutes left in her silence vow. Darcy sits up and pounds her palm against the coffee table to get Jane’s attention, then mimes begging, her hands clasped as she looks between Saoirse and Jane.

 

“Oh, this is too good.” Saoirse giggles into her drink then allows, “I hereby declare Darcy has met the letter of her dare and may now speak from henceforth to complete her latest challenge.”

 

“Thank you,” Darcy breathes, hears footsteps approaching the doorway. “Can I tell them it’s a dare?”

 

Jane considers. “After two hours have passed.”

 

And then, it’s too late because not one but two super hot super spies have crossed the threshold. 

 

Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov are her brand new Daddy and Mommy.

 

* * *

“Evening,” Clint greets as all of the Science!Nerds look up to stare as they enter the room. “Are we playing a drinking game?” He asks, approaching their set up with Natasha trailing behind.

 

“We started with Charades, then Truth or Dare. We’re probably due for some Never Have I Ever if you want to join.” Darcy answers. She hisses in pain when Emile jams a finger into her side. “ _ Technically, I didn’t say anything wrong. Shhh! _ ”

 

Jane glares at Darcy but gestures to the open loveseat and asks Natasha and Clint to join them. Darcy had been sitting on the cushions but somewhere between her second and third cup of Totally Spiked Punch, she had slid to the comfort of the ground. Natasha and Clint have to squeeze behind her to take the seats.

 

It’s just not fair that it happened to be Clint and Natasha first through the door. Darcy has been crushing on their fine forms since they were first introduced. Crushing from afar, because as hot as they both are, they’re also very clearly A Thing and she has no desire to step into the middle of that.

 

Darcy considers her options. The best move is to say it once, say it clearly, say it for all the room to hear but at a point where either nothing else will be said or when something else will cause a distraction.

 

“It probably isn’t wise to play Never Have I Ever with these two,” Darcy gestures at the loveseat behind her as she climbs to her feet. “What about we all get refills and put on trashy television?”

 

There’s a general sound of agreement as Darcy makes her way over to the refreshment counter. She gulps down the rest of her fourth cup of Punch, thank you liquid courage, and sets about making Clint and Natasha drinks. The world’s already a little spinny and she probably shouldn’t have a fifth drink, but Darcy reckons she will need it to make it through whatever the next two hours or so holds. 

 

It’s not easy work carrying three cups back across the expanse of floor space, especially not with the alcohol already working through her system, but she manages without spills and celebrates that fact when she comes up short in front of the loveseat.

 

“Whoo! No spills!” Darcy almost dances to celebrate,  _ almost _ , but catches herself before doing so. 

 

“Did you grab me one?” Jane asks from where she has melted onto the arm of the sofa. She’s definitely already had too much and Darcy laughs.

 

“You don’t need anymore. Anyway,” Darcy turns back to the loveseat as she gathers all of her courage. “I only have three cups. One for Mommy,” She hands a cup to Natasha who takes it with only a quirked eyebrow. “One for Daddy,” Clint is already reaching for his as she tries to shuffle the cups around. “And one for me!” She collapses inelegantly to the ground, her cup raised in triumph.

 

Darcy takes the time to sip at her drink and examine her fellow Science!Nerds over the rim. Jane has a shit eating grin from ear to ear and both Emile and Saoirse have their hands pressed to their mouths like they can’t believe she had the balls. She definitely does not wonder at the reaction of the super spies behind her. The attention in the room is definitely all on her and she’s beyond over it.

 

“Can we watch Dog Cops: The Movie? I think it’s on Netflix.” She waves at the TV. Darcy thinks maybe it is JARVIS who takes pity on her and navigates to the requested movie, but she stares resolutely at the screen and refuses to look around anymore. 

 

The intro scene has finished and the cute theme song is playing when Clint slides down beside her. Darcy tenses; she doesn’t have to look to know that Jane is staring at her. It has definitely not been two hours yet.

 

Clint leans into her, turning to shield his mouth from the room as though any one of the drunken Science!Nerds could read lips. “Okay, level with me Darce,” His lips are far too close to her ear. She suppresses a shiver in response. “Did we walk into a Dare, here?”

 

“I don’t know what you mean, Daddy.” Look, probably the throwing her voice and looking over at Jane before looking at him might give her away, but the rules didn’t say she couldn’t be completely obvious while not admitting it was a dare. 

 

He searches her eyes for a second and then a grin grows across his face. Darcy wants to take the words back and admit everything, fall on her feet before him and beg him to laugh at the funny joke hahaha...Because the problem with that grin, besides the fact it makes women in the tri county area weak at the knees, the problem is that grin means he has decided to play along. Darcy may not survive this night.

 

“Is that so?” He reaches over and grabs her cup, twirling the contents as he examines the mix before taking a gulp.

 

Darcy definitely does not watch his throat work as he swallows. She does not have a thing for Clint (or Natasha) and Jane is full of shit if she tells you so.

 

“Daddy, that’s mine. If you don’t like the one I made you, I can go make another one.” She makes gimme hands but he grins and passes the cup overhead to Natasha. Natasha winks at Darcy and downs the rest of the drink before passing it back to Clint.

 

Darcy stares, managing to pull Indignant out from her file of emotions currently buried under Drunk and Lust two-stepping through her brain. She huffs out a laugh and pulls herself to stand. “Fine, I’ll just go make another.” She’s pouting, oh she’s definitely pouting, but she wanted that drink, dammit. 

 

Natasha stops any movement by placing a hand on her arm. Clint stands beside her, crowds her space, pushes her gently down onto the loveseat by Natasha. “Allow me,” he says and crosses the room in a few short strides. 

 

Natasha has an arm around her shoulder, her fingers lazily trailing up and down Darcy’s bare arm. Oh, for a parka! Darcy’s entire world is focused on that one pinpoint of contact yet no one else in the room is even watching. For her part, Natasha seems utterly unmoved, just serenely watching the screen and sipping from her cup. 

 

Clint returns with a clear glass, fancy, filled with ice cubes, lime wedges, and mint leaves. Holy crap, he’s managed to make a mojito? Darcy makes gimme hands again and Clint hands over the glass before squeezing in beside her.

 

She’s now sandwiched between them both and more alcohol seems like a great solution. However, when she brings the glass to her mouth and takes a large gulp she finds that it’s “Club soda, really?”

 

“You’ve had enough, kitten.” Clint pats her knee affectionately, leaves his hand there. The warmth of his touch and the lightning of Natasha’s fingers and Darcy is not going to survive this. 

 

“But this is Nerds Night In, it’s not like I’m driving. I deserve libations!” Darcy’s whispered protests fall on deaf ears as Clint has turned resolutely back to the screen.

 

Darcy turns to Natasha who just grins and offers her own cup. “You may have a sip of mine if you’d like.”

 

Darcy reaches out and accepts the cup from Natasha. She takes a small sip before passing it back. Her stomach rolls a bit and she curses the realization that Clint may have been correct. Emile made a strong punch- it was their specialty- and Darcy had been downing cups all night long without a break. She turns back to the screen, leaning back and trying to relax. It’s hard when only half of her back is against the couch, the other half laying against Natasha’s side. 

 

She tenses when Natasha leans forward, her lips near brushing Darcy’s ear and dammit is that something they teach in spy school- because it is effective. Darcy can focus on nothing beyond Natasha’s voice.

 

“Good girls know their limits and listen to what their Daddy says. Are you a good girl?”

 

Darcy is nodding before she even realizes it. Yup, okay, she maybe enjoys playing this role a bit too much. She crosses her legs, squeezing her thighs together to tease the arousal building. Clint briefly removes his hand when she shifts but soon returns to caressing her knee, which so isn’t helping. The television blares on as the dogs triumph over the evil criminal underbelly of Wisconsin. 

 

Clint looks back over her head, she imagines to have a super-secret spy conversation with Natasha, the kind where they must blink in morse code. Natasha slips the glass of club soda out of Darcy’s hand and places it on the table by the sofa.

 

“It’s bedtime for this little girl,” Clint announces as he stands up and holds out a hand for Darcy. She’s blushing, she can feel it spreading across her face and the Science!Nerds are all gaping with mixed looks of amusement and scandal. Damn her crush, she allows him to pull her up to stand beside him.

 

When Natasha wraps an arm around her waist to keep her steady, she leans into her support and blindly follows them to the elevator. 

 

The doors close behind them and Clint keys the elevator for her floor. Darcy suddenly feels a bit ashamed for pulling them into the stupid dare when not buoyed by the expectant gazes of her fellow Nerds.

 

“It was a dare,” she confesses. “I’m sorry. It was stupid; m’not even supposed to tell you it was a dare for another hour.”

 

“We didn’t mind.” Clint is staring her down, crowding into her space.

 

Natasha wraps loose arms around her waist from behind, pressing her lips to Darcy’s shoulder. “We’ve discussed you. Taking care of you,”

 

“Seems like it might be fun to be your Daddy,” Clint smirks and brushes the hair from her face. “It’s too bad you were sloshed before we came in or we could explore the options tonight.”

 

“What even is happening right now?” Darcy says as the elevator stops at her floor.

 

“We’re tucking you in, kitten.” Clint opens her door- magic? A secret key? A partnership with JARVIS?- and takes her hand to lead her back to her own bedroom. Natasha follows behind, turning lights off. 

 

Clint leads her to the bed and with a gentle push has her seated on the edge, before turning to open a few drawers in her dresser. He pulls out a sleep shirt that has seen better years but is definitely the most comfortable article of clothing she owns and holds it up for Natasha’s inspection. When Natasha nods her approval, Clint passes the shirt to her and turns back to Darcy.

 

He presses a kiss to the top of her head. “Mommy is going to help you change while I get you a glass of water and some painkiller for Morning Darcy. She’ll definitely need them.”

 

Darcy leans into it. “Thanks, Daddy.” He smirks in response before turning to walk out.

 

“Stand up for me,” Natasha approaches the bed as Darcy stands. Darcy slips off her pants and shirt but shyness has her stop before removing her bra. Natasha holds open the shirt, pulling it down over Darcy when Darcy raises her hands up. 

 

She steps aside and lets Natasha approach the bed. A corner of the bedding is pulled up to create space for Darcy to climb in. “Time for bed,” Natasha seems to be enjoying every second of this and Darcy grins.

 

“Thank you, Mommy,” she says as she climbs in, testing the waters and finding them surprisingly welcoming. Natasha’s hands smooth down the covers, tucking her in and trailing shivers up and down her sides at the perfectly platonic contact. Except Natasha’s eyes are anything but platonic and Clint is standing in the doorway looks like he wants to devour her whole.

 

He enters the room to leave the glass of water and two pills on her bedside table, taking Natasha’s hand as they turn to leave.

 

“Good night,” Darcy calls, stifling a yawn.

 

“Sleep well,” Natasha responds as she flips off the overhead light.

 

“And, Darcy, when you wake up tomorrow you should give us a call. Seems like we have some things in common we could discuss.” Clint offers. They’ve slipped out of her bedroom before she processes his words.


End file.
